Frank Sinclair/Dialogue
Frank Sinclair Before quest *''(he is ignoring you)'' Started the quest *'Player:' I'm here to help the guards with their investigation *'Frank Sinclair:' Good for you. Now what do you want? *'Frank Sinclair:' And can you spare me any money? I'm a little short... **Who do you think was responsible? ***'Player:' Who do you think was responsible? ***'Frank Sinclair:' I don't know. ***'Frank Sinclair:' You don't know how long it takes an inheritance ***'Frank Sinclair:' to come through do you? I could really use that ***'Frank Sinclair:' money pretty soon... **Where were you when the murder happened? ***'Player:' Where were you when the murder happened? ***'Frank Sinclair:' I don't know, somewhere around here probably. ***'Frank Sinclair:' Could you spare me a few coins? ***'Frank Sinclair:' I'll be able to pay you double tomorrow ***'Frank Sinclair:' its just theres this poker night tonight in town... After seeking additional evidence *'Player:' I'm here to help the guards with their investigation *'Frank Sinclair:' Good for you. Now what do you want? *'Frank Sinclair:' And can you spare me any money? I'm a little short... **Who do you think was responsible? ***'Player:' Who do you think was responsible? ***'Frank Sinclair:' I don't know. ***'Frank Sinclair:' You don't know how long it takes an inheritance ***'Frank Sinclair:' to come through do you? I could really use that ***'Frank Sinclair:' money pretty soon... **Where were you when the murder happened? ***'Player:' Where were you when the murder happened? ***'Frank Sinclair:' I don't know, somewhere around here probably. ***'Frank Sinclair:' Could you spare me a few coins? ***'Frank Sinclair:' I'll be able to pay you double tomorrow ***'Frank Sinclair:' its just theres this poker night tonight in town... **Do you recognise this thread? {Option appears after finding thread} ***'Player:'Do you recognise this thread? ***''(Frank examines the thread from the crime scene)'' ***has red or green thread ***'Frank Sinclair:' It looks like thread to me, but I'm not exactly ***'Frank Sinclair:' an expert. Is it worth something? ***'Frank Sinclair:' Can I have it? Actually, can you spare me a few gold? ***has blue thread* ***'Frank Sinclair:' it kind of looks like the same material as ***'Frank Sinclair:' my trousers are made of... same colour anyway ***'Frank Sinclair:' think its worth anything? Can I have it? Or just some money? **Why did you buy poison the other day? {Option appears after speaking with Poison salesman} ***'Player:' Why did you buy poison the other day? ***'Frank Sinclair:' Would you like to buy some? I'm kind of strapped ***'Frank Sinclair:' for cash right now, I'll sell it to you cheap, its hardly ***'Frank Sinclair:' been used at all, I just used a bit to clean that family ***'Frank Sinclair:' crest outside up a bit. Do you think I can get much money ***'Frank Sinclair:' For the family crest, actually? Its cleaned up a bit now * - dialogue branch eliminated if last evidence found was thread then they passed to speaking with the poison salesman. The dialogue said then is from the other branch. After the quest *'Frank Sinclair:' Apparently you aren't as stupid as you look Category:Murder Mystery Category:Quest dialogues